Don't Do It Again
by XNyancatX
Summary: Max, a teenage Charmeleon, is in for a world of hurt, as he's about to receive his first ever spanking from his trainer, Kyle. And Kyle does not intend to go easy on him. WARNING: Contains Strong(ish) descriptions of physical abuse, swearing (albeit rarely), and some minor sexual content. P.S. My first pokemon fanfic, so helpful reviews are appreciated!


******Don't Do It Again**  


"Can't we talk about this?!"

Max, a rather large Charmeleon around his teenage years, squirmed in his current position, which was slightly chubby ass up, arms tied behind his back, over the knee of his rather angry trainer, Kyle, who sat on his bed, angrily gripping a hairbrush.

Kyle was a muscular and robust, 23 year old Pokemon Trainer/Breeder. Now normally, he was a pretty friendly and approachable guy. Almost every person and Pokemon he'd previously met had gotten along pretty well with him, and (most of) his current team of Pokemon had the utmost respect for him.

But then again, he had times when he was not taking anyone's bullsh*t, and that's what was going on right now. Kyle has had enough of Max's misbehavior, which is why he had him in this particular position, sporting a hairbrush in his right hand.

"NOPE!" Kyle responded to Max's plea."I've just about had it with you. Now you're gonna get what you've had coming for a LOOOooooong time."

Kyle rubbed the flat end of the brush against the Charmeleon's cream colored hind cheeks. Max went into panic mode. He struggled to free himself from his trainer's grip, his burning tail flailing back and forth wildly.

"Seriously! Isn't there alternative method of punishment you could be using?!" Kyle snapped, and grabbed the single horn on Max's head to face him.

"Yeah, of course there is. But this... this is the most personal punishment a guy can give and get. I'm gonna make you to feel the pain in the ass that you've been giving me this whole time."

Max's repeated attitude of unwarranted rebellion in the midst of battle proved to be a annoying problem that Kyle had to take care of. This was the best way he could think of doing it. (Or the most satisfying way.)

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I really am sor-"

Max's sudden, slipshod apology was cut short by a thick strip of cloth around his mouth, effectively gagging him.

"Mmmph! Mmghphgng!" Max struggled to say something with the cloth restricting his jaw from closing, without much success. A wave of unsettling anxiousness rippled through out his body.

"I'm sorry, did I hear an apology?" Kyle held his hand to his ear, mockingly listening to Max's muffled pleas. He swatted Max's right cheek with violent anger, the cheek slightly reverberating.

SMACK

Max cringed at the sting of the single blow to the behind. Since Max hadn't ever been spanked, he had absolutely no idea what he should've expected from this situation. Now that he had a taste of what was coming, his "I don't care" attitude started to diminish into nervousness.

Kyle, as pissed off as ever, leaned to Max's head, and thru clenched teeth he menacingly said to him:

"Well too late now bud..."

Immediately after, Kyle rained down upon Max's ass a torrential hail of violent, rapid-fire smacks and swats, each eliciting a yelp from the poor Charmeleon.

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

Kyle showed restraint, but little sign of stopping. But Max, being the rebellious, hot headed teenage Charmeleon he was, just took it like a man. (Or in his case a Charizard.)

But after the first 40 swats, the chinks in his armor started to show through. Tears welled up in his eyes, his grunts of pain turned into silenced cries of anguish, and his previously cream colored cheeks progressively turned a deep pink.

After about 60 or so swats, Kyle stopped, and took off the cloth gag that muffled Max. Kyle now carried a slight smirk of satisfaction on his face. He again leaned down to the Charmeleon, who's entire body was now quivering from the stinging pain.

"Now then... Are you feeling as confident as you were a while ago?"

Max, through teary eyes and heavy breathing, dutifully nodded no.

"And are you going to be as hot headed and egotistical as we were before?"

Tears threatened to stream down Max's face as he again nodded no.

"And are you going to ignore me when I give a command?"

Max's anger bubbled up within him, but he once again nodded no.

"Hmm... Good." Kyle felt a certain pang of guilty satisfaction, but he reasoned that it had to be done sooner or later.

"Now I do believe you had something to say?" Kyle made the same gesture as before listening to what the Charmeleon had to say.

Max, equally angry with his trainer, and not willing to give up his integrity so easily, said with a shaky breath:

"F*ck you Kyle..."

Kyle, unfazed, promptly retorted: "Nope, wrong answer!"

Almost seeing red, Kyle went back to hammering away at Max's already sore butt, this time with everything he had.

Max immediately regretted his previous sentence. Each smack, swat, and blow to the behind stung now much more than it did before. And instead of letting up at all, Kyle only spanked harder and harder, not seeming fatigued at all.

Max tried his best to not let the pain show, but after about 40 more swats, he showed more signs of weakness. A single tear trailed down his chin, and onto the floor. His voice started to crack in agony.

Kyle briefly paused to taunt him.

"Had enough yet?"

Kyle harshly pinched Max's bright red left cheek with his fingernails, causing him to almost scream out in pain. Kyle was having a bit too much fun with this now. He didn't care really, as he was getting his revenge. (This is why you shouldn't ever piss off nice people.)

"K-kyle, please stop..." Max croaked out. He twisted to look at Kyle. "I'm really, really sorry! I'll always do what you say, I swear!"

Kyle showed a face of sarcastic sympathy. "Aww. Does that hurt?" Kyle again roughly pinched Max's hind cheek, this time the right.

"AAAHH YES IT DOES" Max screamed, trying to convey his point. Kyle let his pinch go of Max's cheeks. "Kyle please, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take!"

Kyle's expression hardened. "Well then lets FIND OUT!"

With that he continued to spank Max's now cherry red, chubby ass, counting the smacks and swats.

"How many licks does it get to get to the center? Lets count! (SMACK) One! (SMACK) Two! (SMACK) Three! (SMACK) Four!..."

Max was officially in his own personal hell. There was no escape, and he was at the mercy of a man who was mortally enraged with him. Every smack and blow now not only stung with merciless cruelty, but emotionally rocked him to his very foundation. He felt exposed, helpless, and embarrassed. But most of all, humbled.

"(SMACK) Twenty four, (SMACK) Twenty five,"

Max reasoned within his panicked mind, if this were to end, he had to break. Which would eventually happen, but until then, all he could do was suffer this torture.

As the spanking went on, Max's cries turned to wails, and his cheeks progressively matched the rest of him. And Kyle still showed no sign of mercy. Finally, 53 more blows to the behind later, he broke. Tears freely flowed down his face as he continuously sobbed out in agony, and his body went limp. He had officially given up, Which was exactly what Kyle was looking for.

"(SMACK) Seventy eight, (SMACK) Seventy nine,"

Kyle wound his arm, and let go with as much force as he could.

"(SPLACCKK) EIGHTY!"

At the last smack, Max cried out louder than he had previously cried out, then continued bawling like a little child. (Or in his case a Charmander.)

Kyle, since he didn't need it anymore, threw the brush across the room, hitting the wall and landing on the nightstand. He produced from his jeans pocket a medium sized pocket knife, and cut loose the ropes bounding Max's hands. Now that Kyle was mostly satisfied with the punishment he'd given out, and no longer in an angry rage, he decided to wrap the spanking up with a lasting threat. He grabbed the loudly sobbing Max by the arms, and stood him up on his lap.

"(Ahem) Alright Max, seein-"

Kyle's sentence was cut short by an unexpected hug from his spankee. Max squeezed his benevolent trainer with his remaining strength, blubbering apologies and begging for mercy.

"(Sob) i'm sorry! please, (Sob) no more... please kyle i'm so sorry..." Kyle started to let his guard down a little, seeing the effect of his unnecessary harshness.

"Max, please get off. I need you to-"

Since the Charmeleon was up to about Kyle's stomach, Max was able to reach up to his head, and look him face to face. And since they were hugging, Max had his tear stained cheek pressed to Kyle's.

"...i wanna be a good pokemon... please believe me..."

Kyle mentally recoiled. That one heartfelt plea hit Kyle harder than he ever could've hit him. He felt a lump in his throat, and a knot in his stomach. Now the chinks in Kyle's armor were starting to show... But Kyle had to finish what he started, no matter how hard it was. And to Max's dismay, it ended with Twenty strikes of a leather belt.

"Max... I do believe you." He took the heartbroken Charmeleon away from his face, and plopped him down on his lap. "And as much I want to let you go right now, I have to finish what I started."

Max's eyes widened with fear, and hugged Kyle tighter. "Noooo! Please Kyle no! I can't take anymore! Please, I'm sorry!" Max broke into even more tears. "(sob) please! I can't take anymore! (Sob) i'm begging you!"

Kyle's heart on the verge of melting, he convinced himself to be angry again. "MAX." Kyle boomed his cringed and let go, trying to be an obedient little Charmeleon.

"Let me finish. I need to finish what I started, so that you," Kyle poked at Max's heart.

"You can prove that you really want to be a good Pokemon."

Max looked devastated. "no kyle, please... anything but that!"

Max wanted to embrace his trainer again, but he resisted the urge. Max looked deep into Kyle's blue, green and grey eyes. "please. (Sniff) please believe me..."

Kyle though he was gonna cry like Max was. 'Why can't he be like this all the time?' The two embraced, this time Kyle hugged Max.

"Max, you gotta believe me when I say this is hard for me too." Kyle looked into Max's fiery, but saddened brown eyes. "So I need you to do this for me. To prove yourself to me. Okay?"

Max, tears again running down his face, responded, "(Sniff) Okay. For you." Max wiped a tear from his puffy eyes, and placed himself in the same position he was in, over Kyle's knees

"Uh... Max?"

Max looked back, still teary eyed. "Y-Yeah?"

Kyle sat him back down on the bed. "Wrong position."

Max looked severely confused. "What? What do you..."

Kyle began to unbuckle his belt, leaving his pants loose, almost falling off his waist. "Sorry bud, but I'm afraid it's a bit worse than that."

Max still seemed confused, only a bit more afraid.

Kyle walked over. "Hold on, lemme show ya." He put the Charmeleon on his knees, put his head down to the bed, brought his now maroon red ass up, and bent his flaming tail against his back.

Kyle noticed Max had a moderate, throbbing erection, hanging between his legs. He shrugged it off. 'Happens often in these situations...' Now prepared to give Max a belting, (Granted he really didn't want to,) he took his position to the left-center of Max.

Max gripped a pillow, and bit down, terrified for his already beaten red ass. Kyle reluctantly took a step back, and swung his belt with minor constraint, landing a direct, and rough hit to Max's ass.

CRACK

Now even though Kyle didn't swing that hard, Max was severely affected. And despite being muffled by the pillow, Kyle heard an audible cry of agony, as well as seeing a purplish welt form across his red hot cheeks. Kyle could tell this would not end well.

"One down," he wound his arm back again.

"Nineteen to go..."

CRACK

SEVENTEEN CRACKS LATER

"Nineteen!"

CRACK

A tortured wail of anguish ringed through the air, as Kyle whipped at Max's backside. Max's ass was now marked with at least a dozen scorching, overlapping welts, all turning his hind cheeks and thighs slightly purple, if not already deep maroon red.

He wasn't in his previous position, but instead lying on his stomach and elbows eagle style. Max shakily took a deep breath, and held it, since he nearly tore open the pillow he was biting into. Kyle, for the last time, wound his arm back, then swung.

"TWENTY!"

CERCRACK

The leather belt struck Max's chapped hide with a little extra force than before, eliciting a louder and longer scream from the tortured Charmeleon. Kyle hurriedly walked over and warmly hugged Max.

"It's alright Max, we're done. No more. I Promise."

Kyle put his belt back on his pants, and sat on the bed next to Max. Max continued his stifled sobbing, and clutched his severely beaten bottom.

Kyle, seeing and recognizing Max's pain and agony, really felt like he needed to say something to patch things up. That being said, Kyle picked Max up, and hugged him tighter. 'Sometimes a shoulder to cry on is all a person needs...' Kyle continued to hold Max in his arms, waiting for him to stop crying, Or at least calm down a little.

Minutes passed by until they had sat there for fifteen minutes straight, Max still bawling.

"Max, take a deep breath man. Deep breaths."

Kyle tried to help calm him down. Max tried to heed his trainer 's command, but possessed no will to stop his sobbing. Kyle sighed.

"Okay, breathe in," Kyle inhaled loudly, Max shakily doing the same.

"And exhale." Both exhaled.

"Good. Again, now inhale," They both inhaled and exhaled as before.

Max stopped his uncontrollable sobbing, however still sniffing, tears still running. Kyle turned Max towards him.

"Hey, you're gonna be ok... It's all over now..."

Max still clamped onto his trainer, with no signs of letting go. Kyle sighed again, and stood up, Max still clinging to Kyle. He slung Max over his shoulder, carrying him like a sack of potatoes.

Kyle now faced the awkward situation of going out the bedroom door, after the rest of his team obviously heard what just took place. He didn't know how they'd react to him doing this. For a brief moment, he contemplated going out the window... 'Just do it...'

Kyle quietly creaked open the door, expecting an audience, but found no one. He took advantage of this, and quickly navigated to Max's room. Kyle didn't stop to say anything, he just laid the Charmeleon in his bed, kissed his head, and left without a word.

As Kyle stepped out of the room however, he immediately felt the gaze of a pair of angry eyes.

'Dang it...' He turned to face his Typhlosion (Ty), standing in a confrontational manor, arms crossed in disapproval.

"Why?" Ty cut straight to the question.

Kyle nervously rubbed his back neck. "Why? Why what? I don't know what you're..."

Ty looked unamused. He wasn't taking any of kyle's nonsense. "...What? Why are you giving me that look?!" Kyle defensively asked.

Ty got angry. "WHY Kyle!?" He reasserted himself.

Kyle gave up. "Ok! Fine! I did something wrong!" He pointed to Max's room. "What else could I have done?! Even you agreed something had to be done!"

Ty face-palmed. "Yes, but not by beating him into submission! Don't you think there could've been a better way to handle that?!"

Kyle didn't know how to reply. He knew he was right from the start, but he went on with it anyway.

"I just-... You can't-... He wouldn't-..." Kyle stammered fruitlessly. "Y'know what? Fine. Be that way."

Kyle walked back to his room, and slammed the door behind him. Exhausted from what happened, he flopped on the bed. Kyle immediately noticed a strange smell, and felt a wet spot behind his head. He swore he's smelled this before.

'Wait... Is that...' He lifted his head up to find a wet, whitish blotch on the bed where his head laid. He recoiled in surprise.

'Oh god.' He dabbed a finger in it, and reviewed it. It's consistency and texture all pointed to one sign.

"He... He came..." Kyle did not know how to go about dealing with this.

"Did... did he enjoy the spanking?"

This sort of thing has never happened to him, so he was not sure how to feel about it.

"No. He was begging me to stop."

I mean, he meant for the spanking to be a lesson, and a reminder. Not... Anything else. Kyle shuddered.

"Then, why did he cum?"

He wasn't gay, but then again he wasn't as straight as an arrow either. So the thought of Max being indadvertedly sexually pleasured by him, made Kyle a bit uncomfortable...

He put the unsettling thought out of his mind for now. He leaned back in his bed trying to put it out of his mind, when one last troubling, and pressing question came up.

'Is Max... Gay?'

FOUR DAYS LATER

"Hey um, Kyle?"

Max peered his head around the edge of the doorway, poking his head into Kyle's closet. Kyle stood in his underwear, getting dressed for the day.

"Hey, can this wait until I finish getting dressed?" Kyle was more focused on putting his pants on than Max at the moment.

"Well, yes, but..." Max's voice trailed off.

Now Kyle had Max's attention. "Max, is something wrong?"

Max shook his head no, as his eyes trailed down to Kyle's underwear, particularly to the bulge in his tight boxers. Max shook his head, trying to spit out his sentence.

"No! No, it's just... I uh, have a request."

Kyle eyeballed the Charmeleon, trying to figure out what he was hiding.

"If it's about another Rare Candy, the answer is no."

Max blushed mildly. (It's really hard to tell on a Charmeleon, so Kyle didn't notice.)

"No, It's...not that. It's something else." Max still, oddly, hid the rest of his body behind the doorway.

Kyle knew Max was hiding something, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what.

"Ok... What's up?"

Kyle tried to figure out what it could be. The spanking that took place a while ago came to mind. 'But what would that have to do with anything?'

"I... Um, would you...be willing to..." Max nervously sputtered out what he could, not really making much sense.

Kyle still struggled to connect the dots. "Well?" Kyle's unpleasant question came to mind again. 'Is Max gay?' Kyle now thought about it seriously, and just as the realization hit him, Max stepped forward bashfully, an awkward erection throbbing in it's place, dripping pre on the carpet floor. Max offered a hairbrush to Kyle, and ashamedly asked him:

"Um, would... would you please spank me again?" 'Goddammit Max...'


End file.
